Wings Completely unoriginal
by MISTRESS-OF-THE-FORBIDDEN-SORT
Summary: Yet, another response to prompts asking for a character with wings.


Yay for new fandoms. I've been hooked on this show since the pilot. (doesn't hurt that Gabriel Macht is F*ing sexy.)

Hopefully, they're not to OOC or anything.

This was for a prompt over at the SuitsMeme on LJ, asking for a fic where either Harvey or Mike had wings. I chose to put them both.

Wings

Mike literally just woke up with them on his back on morning. It was surprisingly like the time when Trevor had gotten him so drunk he blacked out and woke up with a nipple piercing. That night was supposedly never to be repeated. Ever. He had stumbled into his normally small bathroom and was still slightly asleep so he couldn't figure out why it seemed so much more cramped. It was when he felt the first feather touch his shoulder in a gentle caress that he actually looked in the mirror and promptly fainted, falling into the bathtub, completely ignorant of the throbbing in the new appendages. He'd woken up about 30 minutes later and managed to get up, groaning at the ache in his shoulders and his wings. OH GOD. He had wings, big feathery wings that were the same color as his hair. It hadn't been a dream. He had tried to tell Trevor and had shown them to him but Trevor hadn't reacted very well and had a massive freak-out. Their relationship had suffered even back then. Needless to say, ever since that day Mike had been cautious about his…affliction.

And, what an affliction, it was. His wings tended to cramp up so bad after a long day of being bound to his back. To hide his wings from view, he had to bind them with heavy duty rope and he had to wear about 3 undershirts that under his suits to hide the bulge they created He hated the fact he had to bind them because he felt like a part of him was being caged but he couldn't do anything about that because if anyone had found out, he'd be sent off to god-knows-where and experimented on. When he was home, he let them free and they nearly covered the entire span of his apartment so he had to be careful not to knock over anything. He'd really hate to have to explain that. 'Oh yeah, my freakish and not supposed to be there wings knocked the lamp over.' He had been camping out on his couch, wings fully extended but they curled around him as if to protect him, reading Files for Harvey when the knock on the door scared him.

Mike jumped up, wingtips knocking over a bowl on the table.

"Mike? It's Harvey. Are you okay?" Harvey's voice came through the door, worry slightly tingeing his tone.

_Shit. _Mike thought glancing at the sweater he was wearing and then, at his wings. The shirt had been a light blue sweater his grandma had given him that he had cut the some of the back out of so his wings would fit through and it wouldn't cover his wings even he took it off and draped it over the top of them. "Yeah, give me a sec." Mike replied grabbing the rope that he bounded his wings with and folding his wings against his back. He quickly wrapped the rope around himself twice and tied off a knot. He grabbed another nearby sweater that was also blue and quickly threw it on. It was still fully intact and it covered the ridges of his wings. His heat had gone off so Harvey would feel the chill so it was a good cover. He quickly checked himself over; making sure his wings weren't visible then opened the door.

Harvey was standing there, in a black overcoat and had his hands in his pockets. Mike knew that Harvey probably had some really expensive Italian gloves on but even those had to be cold.

"Why are you here?" Mike asked, ushering him into his apartment.

Harvey chuckled darkly and grasped his coat tighter, taking in the nearly freezing temperatures of the room and Mike's sweater. "Figures your crummy apartment doesn't have heat. I'm here, Mike, because the Peterman case has just been given to me and I came by to get you to help me read the damn files."

Mike's mouth formed an O and Harvey couldn't help but look down at Mike's lips. "Oh, um right now?"

"No, 2012." Harvey said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Of course Right now. Get your shit and come on."

"Right." Mike said turning and grabbing the files off the coffee table and sweeping it into his messenger bag. Harvey couldn't help but stare at Mike's ass as he did so. Since he was staring so intently, he noticed a single White feather fall from under Mike's sweater and landed on his shoe. Harvey's eyes widened and he stared at Mike in shock. _No he couldn't be…._ Harvey shook his head to clear his thoughts and quickly swiped it up looking it over, turning it over in his hand. When Mike turned around, Harvey slid it into his pocket and gave Mike an Impatient look.

"Come on. I don't want to freeze my ass off in this sorry excuse of an apartment." He said, discreetly rubbing the feather against his wrist feeling the softness of the feather.

"Hey!" Mike said in mock outrage, grabbing a coat and slipping it on.

"No excuses. It's a crappy room." He then reached out and grabbed Mike by the arm dragging him out of his apartment and into the hallway then to an elevator and then into the backseat of Harvey's car.

30 minutes or so later, they were at Harvey's apartment.

Mike's jaw dropped when he saw the sheer space of it. It was like it was designed with whatever he was in mind. His wings itched to be free and his hand moved to untie the rope but Harvey's voice snapped him out of it.

"Did you eat?"

Mike turned around from staring like an idiot at the apartment. His eyes widened seeing Harvey in the kitchen and clad only in a pair of jeans and a sweater. Harvey gave him a look and Mike cleared his throat. "Yeah, I had some soup earlier."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Soup? How long ago?"

"Um, 2 hours or so." Mike said sitting down on the couch. "I'm good though."

"Please. You will eat what I make you and like it." Harvey said in a bossy tone and to Mike, it seemed like there was an extra power in it.

"Yes, sir." Mike said automatically feeling the need to appease Harvey. Harvey smirked and walked out with a plate of spaghetti. Mike raised an eyebrow at the wonderful smelling food.

"Hey, I need to eat, too. Contrary to popular beliefs, I'm not a robot. Now, eat it."

"Aye Aye Captain."

Harvey rolled his eyes again. "Shut up and eat." He said grabbing a near-by case file. The Peterman case was actually a huge stack of files that would have taken him all night to finish but with Mike's help, it would take half the time. He read through it keeping an eye on Mike the whole time. He was damn skinny and was pretty much gobbling down the food. He finished the plate with a small groan and Harvey's lips twitched up. He frowned though when he noticed the flush on Mike's cheeks. He glanced down at the sweater Mike was wearing and noticed how bulky it was.

"You know I do have central heating." Harvey said watching Mike's reactions closely.

"What?" Mike glanced down at his sweater then back up at Harvey with a slightly apprehensive look in his eyes. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm comfortable."

"Mike, take off the sweater." Harvey ordered, putting the file down, staring directly at Mike.

"Harvey, really. I'm fine." Mike said picking up a file and breaking the eye contact.

"Michael," Harvey said, grabbing the file away from Mike. "Take. Off. The Damn Sweater."

Mike gulped and stared at Harvey, fearfully. "No." he said in a small voice. "No, I'm fine."

"Michael." There was something in Harvey's voice that made Mike freeze and yearn to do anything Harvey wanted. "The sweater."

"No." Mike said forcing himself to say it. Harvey raised an eyebrow and then proceeded to grab at the sweater. They wrestled for a few minutes, ending up with Mike trying to get off the couch with Harvey behind him. Harvey managed to get the sweater halfway off of Mike before Mike felt the rope around his chest start to loosen.

"Harvey, don't…" His warning came a few seconds too late as his wings busted free, knocking Harvey off of the couch and onto the ground. Mike panted looking down with wide eyes at an equally disheveled Harvey.

"Harvey? Are you okay? I'm so sorry." Mike began to stammer and turned around on the couch to face Harvey head on. "I tried to warn you but…"

"Mike, how long have you had them?" Harvey asked calmly, moving to sit up, stomach muscles bunching up under the sweater.

Mike eyes widened at the move and his eyes flicked down then back up. He blushed and Harvey chuckled causing Mike to snap out of his lustful stare. "I…5 years...You're not freaked out?"

"Why would I be freaked out, Michael?" Harvey said standing up and taking off his sweater. Mike blushed again seeing the naked skin then his eyes widened as a pair of beautiful coffee brown wings unfolded from Harvey's back and spread out behind him like a fan. Mike let out a surprised gasp.

"What? You thought you were the only one?" Harvey said smiling but the smile morphed into a frown when Mike nodded. "What? Your parents should have tol…" Harvey trailed off seeing hurt in Mike's eyes. His own eyes widened as he remembered what Mike had told him about his parents. "Oh Crap. Mike, come here." He said taking Mike's arm gently and lifting him up. He pulled him into his chest and Mike went willingly. They stood there for a few minutes, Harvey just holding Mike and running his hands down his arm and back, rubbing at spaces that had Mike relaxing unconsciously. Mike slumped against him, head resting just below Harvey's chin and closed his eyes, taking ragged breaths. Harvey's wings instinctually moved to cover and comfort Mike and both men shivered as their wings came into contact.

"H-Harvey?" Mike asked blushing and stammering, trying to pull away to hide what the innocent touch had done to him.

"Uh. Our wings are very…sensitive." Harvey managed after a few seconds holding on tighter to Mike. "Has anyone seen or touched yours?" Harvey asked in a dark tone. Harvey hoped to high heaven that no one had and that he was the first one.

"Trevor." Mike said, wings flexing in response to Harvey's. Harvey unconsciously growled lowly and held on tighter to Mike, his wings reaching out further to brush against Mike's. "He only saw them, though."

"So no one else has touched them? Have you touched them?"

Mike shook his head and Harvey smiled as his hair tickled his chin. "Turn around." He said letting go of Mike. Mike did with a confused look. Harvey looked over the back of his wings and noticed a few places where the feathers were stuck to each other and were bent. "I'm going to touch them okay? They need to be groomed every so often because they tend to clump or get bent." Harvey ran his fingertips along them and felt Mike shiver but stay where he was. Harvey smiled and pressed a little harder to smooth out the indention where the rope had been. Harvey growled again at that. "When we get done with this, I'll teach you how to hide your wings without using a cheap rope to bind them." He said getting a soft moan from Mike when he smoothed out some of the feathers in the part where his wings met his shoulder blade. Harvey pressed down further, getting a very audible groan from Mike. Harvey actually blushed when Mike let out another one that sounded nearly triple X rated as Harvey got nearer to his shoulder blade. Then, when he got to the top, Harvey stopped with a high blush on his face. Mike throughout the grooming had let out very interesting sounds that had Harvey's denim jeans feeling way tighter than they used to be. Normally, grooming was done between parents and children or between mates due to the sensitivity of the wings. In Mike's case, Harvey was acting as a parental figure even though to Harvey, it certainly didn't feel parental.

"Okay, I'm done." He said steeping back, wings folded against his back so they wouldn't brush against Mike's. "Every 3 days or so, you need to clean them properly and groom them. They're easier to deal with when they're not clumped up and they hurt less when you sit on them." Harvey turned around to grab his sweater.

"What about yours?" Mike asked, innocently. Harvey froze in place and turned his head to look at Mike over his shoulder.

"I already did mine." He said, turning his head back and grabbing his sweater. His wings flexed suddenly as Mike's hand gently righted a bent feather. Harvey let out a groan and his wings immediately spread out to full span which was inches longer than most of the other like them.

"Harvey?"

"I'm fine." He replied, trying to catch his breath. "I'll do them later, Mike, don't worry about it."

"But," Mike started righting another feather, earning another low groan. "I'm here and you did mine. Wouldn't it be easier for me to groom you?" Harvey groaned again. Mike fixed another feather then the next thing he knew, he was being pinned to the wall with his hands over his head held by one of Harvey's hands.

"You don't know what you're offering." Harvey groaned against Mike's neck.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, adorably confused. "All I wanted to do was return the favor and gro…"

Harvey's moan interrupted his sentence and then Harvey nipped at Mike's neck. "Stop saying that word. You don't get it."

"Then tell me because I don't understand." Mike said suddenly angry. He was confused and horny and really wanted to know what was going on.

"Only family members or mated pairs groom each other." Harvey bit out savagely, head still in Mike's neck taking in his scent.

"What?" Mike asked, gasping as Harvey's nose found its way behind his ear.

"I was acting as a guardian because of what happened to your parents but I really can't handle you grooming me right now." Harvey admitted, stealing a quick taste of Mike's skin.

"So you're saying that if I were to _groom _you" Harvey groaned, hips rocking forward into Mike making him groan and falter. "It would make us mated?" he continued, a bit out of breath.

"_Yes_." Harvey groaned, taking another nip at Mike's neck. "You need to not touch my wings again or I won't be responsible for my actions." He released Mike's hands and stepped back a few steps. "I'll still be your guardian because you need one so you're going to have to stay here for a few weeks while we work on your education. Besides, you're going to freeze your ass off in that shithole apartment of yours." Harvey turned around and began to walk toward the guest bedroom to show Mike where it was. One minute he was standing and the next, he was on all fours with a very hot and wet tongue, tracing the ridges on his wings where they connected to his back. Harvey moaned loudly and felt Mike smile against his back, never stopping the torment. Harvey growled when Mike switched to the other wing then flipped them over so that Mike was staring up at him, panting with a smile on his face.

Harvey glared at him. "You idiot." He said, leaning down and pressing a harsh kiss to Mike's lips then he pulled back, leaving Mike arching up into it seeking for more contact. "You just sealed you own fate. You're _Mine_ now." Harvey pressed down again cutting off Mike before he could open his mouth to say that he'd been Harvey's since the day one. Harvey savagely thrusted his tongue into Mike's mouth and they dueled for dominance which Harvey won easily. Mike moved his legs wrapping them around Harvey's waist and bucking up making Harvey break the kiss and curse loudly. Mike smiled triumphantly then Harvey moved a leg in-between their thighs and grounded it against Mike, causing him to groan loudly and rut against it.

"Bed?" Mike asked, wincing as his wing got bent with the force of the movement. Harvey paused and looked at Mike's wing, also wincing and pulled Mike up, his legs still wrapped around his waist and pushed himself up, never breaking the contact they had.

"God, you're skinny." Harvey mumbled nipping at Mike's neck as he walked them to his bedroom. "have to feed you more."

"What is it with your obsession with Skinny things? First the ties, now me?" Mike complained, licking up Harvey's neck causing the latter to shiver. They eventually found the bedroom which seemed to Mike like it was even more spacious than the living room then found the bed and flopped down on it.

"First of all those things," He yanked Mike's second sweater off. "Are not ties. They are like the bad Elvis impersonators of ties. Second," he attacked Mike's pants and unbuckled the belt with a growl. "You are bony and need more meat on you. You'll get off the ground and a breeze'll carry you off." He yanked Mike's pants off finally, leaving Mike only in a pair of Phoenix Wright boxers with the word Objection written in red on them. Harvey raised an eyebrow and Mike scowled.

"They were on sale and seemed appropriate at the time." Mike said surging up and tackling Harvey to the bed, clawing at his jeans. He got them off and Harvey smirked at the expression on Mike's face when he took in the Miles Edgeworth boxers he had on. Mike began laughing and Harvey took the opportunity to flip them over again. Harvey kissed Mike again, feeling his laughter against his lips and loving it. Mike slowly stopped laughing and their kissing became more slow and lazy as they got used to each other's taste.

Harvey drifted his hand down Mike's side and down even further to gently circle his perineum. Mike gasped, blushing and stared up at Harvey with wide eyes. "Have you done this before Mike?"

Mike shook his head and blushed even more. "No, I tried before I got my wings but it didn't feel right and then after I got them, I just stopped looking all together."

Harvey's eyes widened at the admission and his finger stopped moving, causing Mike to whine a bit in his throat. "You're truly mine then." Harvey said breaking out in a genuinely happy smile and swopped down to drop a kiss on Mike's lips. Harvey began to move his finger again and dipped it into the tight muscle. Mike whined again and tensed around his finger. Harvey muttered comforts into his ear. "It's okay, Mike. I know it feels weird and you can tell me to stop at any time but I know you can handle this." He kissed the side of Mike's lips and pressed in even further, letting Mike get used to the feeling. He waited patiently and Mike squirmed letting him know he was ready for another finger. Harvey pressed in slowly and scissored them, earning a groan from Mike. Harvey kissed Mike then and distracted him by playing with his tongue as he slipped the third finger in. Mike whimpered but kissed Harvey harder to distract himself from the burn. Then, Harvey found that one spot that had Mike arching up off the bed in pleasure. Harvey smiled watching Mike get lost to the pleasure of that spot. Harvey continued to find that spot with his fingers till Mike was begging for him. Harvey smiled and pressed another kiss to Mike's lips. "Are you sure?"

Mike nodded empathetically. "Yes, please Harvey. Please."

Harvey lined himself up and instructed Mike to take a deep breath when he did so, Harvey began to push in. Mike groaned, body clenching around the foreign object. Harvey groaned at the feeling and whispered more nonsense comforts into Mike's ear. "Relax, Mike. It's okay, I know it's hard but you go to relax for me baby."

Mike nodded, completely lost for words. He took another deep breath and Harvey pushed in further until he was all the way in. Mike cried out and curled up against Harvey, body still trying to push Harvey out.

"It's okay, Michael. You're doing so well." Harvey said rubbing at Mike's back finding the spot where his wing and back meet and pressed down on it. Mike moaned body relaxing around Harvey. Harvey pulled Mike up so that his wings wouldn't be crushed. Harvey maneuvered them so that his back was facing the wall and his wings were free. Mike was sitting on his lap, panting body still adjusting. Harvey's wings spread out, covering both of them and Mike's reached out to match his as their owners slowly began to make love. When they came however many minutes later, it was a glorious thing. They flopped down on the bed smiling at each other lazily and curled up together in a post-coital sleepy state.

"Does this mean I still have to groom you so that we're technically mated?" Mike asked, nuzzling into Harvey's chest who groaned at the question.

"Shut up and sleep, Mike." Harvey said, kissing his forehead. "We'll deal with this tomorrow when I can actually even think about flying and grooming." They both settled back down into bed and were sleeping.

"Wait a minute, we can FLY?"

"MICHAEL," Another groan. "Go to sleep."


End file.
